universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge of the Creature
| runtime = 82 min | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $1.1 million (US)'The Top Box-Office Hits of 1955', Variety Weekly, January 25, 1956 }}Revenge of the Creature is the first sequel to Creature from the Black Lagoon. The film is notable for being the only 3-D film to be released in 1955 and the only 3-D sequel to a 3-D film. The movie was released May 11, 1955, in the United States. It was followed by a sequel in 1956, The Creature Walks Among Us. In 1997, it was aired as an episode of the comedy series Mystery Science Theater 3000, which mocked the film. The film features an uncredited Clint Eastwood in his first screen appearance. Plot Having survived being riddled with bullets at the end of The Creature from the Black Lagoon, the Gill-man is captured and sent to the Ocean Harbor Oceanarium in Florida, where he is studied by animal psychologist Professor Clete Ferguson and ichthyology student Helen Dobson. Helen and Clete quickly begin to fall in love, much to the chagrin of Joe Hayes, the Gill-man's keeper. The Gill-man takes an instant liking to Helen, which severely hampers Professor Ferguson's efforts to communicate with him. Ultimately, the Gill-man escapes from his tank, killing Joe in the process, and flees to the open ocean. Unable to stop thinking about Helen, he soon begins to stalk her and Ferguson, ultimately abducting her from a seaside restaurant where the two are at a party. Clete tries to give chase, but the Gill-man escapes to the water with his captive. Clete and the local law enforcement must now try to track down Helen and her amphibious abductor. Featured cast Production notes Marineland of Florida played the part of the film's Ocean Harbor Oceanarium.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0048554/locations The Internet Movie Database: Entry for Revenge of the Creature filming locations The Lobster House restaurant where the Creature kidnaps Lori Nelson was located in Jacksonville, FL. It was destroyed by fire in 1962. The Diamondhead Restaurant (now the River City Brewing Co.) was built adjacent to the site where the old Lobster House once stood. Friendship Park was built on the vacant land near where the Lobster House stood. During the attack by the Creature on the Lobster House, a clock hangs above the entrance that suddenly jumps ahead two hours during the Creature's attack. This is a continuity error resulting from the heat from the production equipment tripping the sprinkler system in the restaurant shortly after the scene started. The extras, mostly workers from the nearby Independent Life Insurance Company, were drenched, along with the production equipment, and the extras had to go home and change while the equipment was dried, which resulted in the time difference. The Saint Johns River stood in for the Amazon in this movie. This film is the first screen role for Clint Eastwood, who appears uncredited as a lab technician named "Jennings" early in the story. He is shown having a discussion with Professor Ferguson, accusing a test subject cat of eating a lab rat, only to find that his character had in fact accidentally put the lab rat in his lab coat pocket. References External links * * * Category:1950s horror films Category:1955 films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:Films shot in Jacksonville, Florida Category:Black-and-white films Category:Films directed by Jack Arnold Category:English-language films Category:Monster movies Category:Films featured in Mystery Science Theater 3000 episodes Category:1950s science fiction films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:1950s 3D films Category:Universal Monsters film series Category:American 3D films